superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Our Friend, Martin Credits
Opening Credits * DIC Entertainment, L.P. and I.P.M. present * Starring (in alphabetical order): Ed Asner, Angela Basset, Levar Burton, Lucas Black, Danny Glover, Whoopi Goldberg, Samuel L. Jackson, James Earl Jones, Ashley Judd, Dexter King, Yolanda King, Robert Ri'chard, Susan Sarandon, John Travolta, Jaleel White, Oprah Winfrey * "Our Friend, Martin" * Also Starring: Theodore Borders, Jessica Garcia, Zachary Leigh, Frank Welker * Story by: Dawn Comer and Chris Simmons * Screenplay by: Dawn Comer, Chris Simmons, Sib Ventress, Deborah Pratt Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Andy Heyward, Robby London, Mike Maliani, Phillip Jones * Directed by: Vincenzo Trippetti, Rob Smiley * Supervising Director: Mike Maliani * Coordinating Producer: Janice Sonski * Executive in Charge of Production: Stacey Gallishaw * Production Supervisor: Emily Wensel * Associate Producer: Andy Boron, Judy Reilly * Production Coordinator: Pam Arseneau * Casting Directors: Brenda Frank, Marsha Goodman * Talent Coordinator: Brenda Frank * Voice Director: Marsha Goodman * Cast (In Alphabetical Order): ** Mr. Harris - Ed Asner ** Miles' Mom - Angela Bassett ** Randy - Lucas Black ** Martin at age 12 - Theodore Borders ** Martin at age 26 - Levar Burton ** Maria - Jessica Garcia ** Train Conductor - Danny Glover ** Mrs. Peck - Whoopi Goldberg ** Turner - Samuel L. Jackson ** Daddy King - James Earl Jones ** Mrs. Dale - Ashley Judd ** Mr. Willis - Richard King ** Martin at age 34 - Dexter Scott King ** Christine King - Yolanda King ** Kyle - Zachary Leigh ** Miles - Robert Ri'chard ** Mrs. Clark - Susan Sarandon ** Kyle's Dad - John Travolta ** Martin at age 15 - Jaleel White ** Sam Dale - Adam Wylie ** Coretta Scott King - Oprah Winfrey ** Bull Connor/Chihuahua - Frank Welker ** Reporter #1/Demonstrator - Jess Harnell ** Reporter 32/Demonstrator - Joe Lala ** Man/Demonstrator - John Wesley ** Old Woman/Demonstrator - Elizabeth Primm ** Additional Voice - Jodi Carlisle ** Ralph Abernathy - Himself - consoles Coretta King (archive footage) ** Eugene 'Bull' Connor - Himself (archive footage) ** Jesse Jackson - Himself - pallbearer (archive footage) ** Ethel Kennedy - Herself - at King's funeral (archive footage) ** Robert F. Kennedy - Himself - at King's funeral (archive footage) ** Coretta Scott King - Herself (archive footage) ** Martin Luther King - Himself (archive footage) ** Bayard Rustin - Himself - on steps of Lincoln Memorial (archive footage) * Music Supervisor: Karyn Ulman * Music by: Eric Allaman * Scoring Mixer: Total Rudeness * Music Coordinators: Deborah Clark, Rita Kedineoglu * Music Research: Drew Jessel ** "When We Were Kings" *** Written by: Andy Marvel, Amy Powers and Arnie Roman *** Published by: Annotation Music/World of Andy, Music, administered by WB Music Corp. (ASCAP), Power That Be Music/Liedela Music (ASCAP), Annotation Music Romanesque Music, administered by WB Music Cor ** "Imagine" *** Written by: Cheryl James and Joseph Powell *** Published by Bed of Nails Music, Inc. (ASCAP) and E.E.I. Publishing (ASCAP) *** Performed by: Salt 'N Pepa Featuring Sheryl Crow *** Courtesy of London/Red Ant ** "Feelin' It" *** Written by: Al Crumedy, Balewa Mohamed, James C. McCoy, Jess Willard, Aaron Harrison & Anthony Shaw *** Published by: Harlem 4X4 Musik Publishing (BMI), Balewa Music./Polygram Intl. Pub., Inc. (ASCAP), J.C. McCoy Psalms, JJJ Publishing, Brookham Publishing Coporation (ASCAP) and Anthony Shaw *** Performed by: Antum & Ray Ray (Featuring P. Nutt and Shortee Red) *** Courtesy of Biv Ten Records ** "Friendship Train" *** Written by: Norman Whitfield & Barrett Strong *** Published by: Stone Agate Music (A dvision of Jobete Music Co., Inc.) admin. by EMI Blackwood Music, Inc. (BMI) *** Performed by: Gladys Knight ** "Reach Out and Touch (Somebody's Hand)" *** Written by: Nickolas Ashford & Valerie Simpson *** Published by: Jobete Music Co., Inc. admin. by EMI April Music, Inc. (ASCAP) *** Performed by: Diana Ross ** "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" *** Written by: Nickolas Ashford & Valerie Simpson *** Published by: Jobete Music Co., Inc. admin. by EMI April Music, Inc. (ASCAP) *** Performed by: Debelah Morgan ** "As Long As I Can Dream" *** Written by: Diane Warren and Ray Orbison *** Published by: Realsongs (ASCAP) and Songs of Polygram International, Inc. (BMI) *** Performed by: Debelah Morgan * Script Coordinator: Lori Anderson * Assisted by: William A. Ruiz * Script Assistant: Patrick Boylan * Director of Research: Renee Toporzysek * Research Assistant: Mary Holm * Art Director: Francis Chuck Patton * Design Style by: Vincenzo Trippetti * Storyboard by: Vincenzo Trippetti, Elaine Hultgren, Tom Nesbit * Storyboard Clean-Up: Epoch Ink Animation, John Lee, Stephanie Choi, Andrew Kim, Mike O'Malley, Shane Donahue * Slugging: My Bushman Chatterton * Animation Direction: Mike Stribling * Lip Sync: Jeffery Peterson * Animatic Supervisor: Judy Reilly * Character Design: Francis Chuck Patton, Steven Choi, tatsuya Ishida, Enrique Del Carmen, Stephen DeBonrepos, Lenord Robinson * Character Clean-Up: John Suzuki, Jennifer Stillwell * Prop Design: Epoch Ink Animation, Tec Manalac * Background Design: Felipe Morell, Gil Hung, Caesar DeCastro, Vadim Sokolov, John Paik * Background Clean-Up: John Paik, Pakin Liptawat * Background Color Styling: Chun Lui, Richard Ziehler-Martin, Hector Martinez, Noel Aragon, Chuck Maiden * Character Color Styling: Noel Aragon * Prop Color Styling: Tricia Hale, Jess Proctor * Visual Effects Supervisor: Rob Smiley * Visual Effects and Post Production Services by: Hyper Image, LLC * Visual Effects Artists: Dean P. Jackson, Tim Smilovitch * Production Manager: Rico Ortiz-Barreto * Director of Technical Services: Dennis Graham * Post Production Coordinator: Joanna Villamor * Post Assistant; Dunta Bell * Post Production Sound Facility: Wild Woods * Sound Supervisor: Derek Luff * Re-Recording Mixers: Paul Schremp, Troy Tatzko * Sound Effects: Tania Wang, Terry Dwyer * ADR/Foley Recordist: Glen Frasier * Foley Artist: Jorge Leyva * Rights and Clearances: Tricia Harris * Overseas Animation: Han Yang Productions * Translation: Jung R. Son, Joseph Cho * Creative Supervisors: Andy Heyward, Mike Maliani * Special Thanks to: Dolores Morris, Robert J. DeLellis * Photographs displayed during Dr. King's "I Have a Dream" speech are not intended to state, represent or imply that the subjects are descendants of slaves or slave owners. * Certain photographs and documentary footage are copyright and courtesy of the King Family Estate. License granted by International Proeprties Management, Atlanta, Georgia, as eclusive licensor of the King Estate. * Additional photographs and live footage provided by and copyright of, respectively: Archive Photos, AP/Wide World Photos, Corbis. Flip Schulke/Corbis, UPI/Corbis, Illustrated London News/Corbis, Film Bank, Inc., FPG International, Leo De Wys, Inc., Laison Agency, Inc., Jay: Leviton, Atlanta, Super Stock, Tony Stone Images, Woodfin Camp and Associates * Produced by: Intellectual Properties Management and DIC Entertainment, L.P. * Soundtrack released on: Motown Record Company, L.P. · A Polygram Company * Copyright © 1998 Intellectual Properties Management Closing Logos * DIC Category:Intellectual Properties Worldwide Category:End Credits Category:DIC Entertainment Category:CBS Category:CBS/Fox Video Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Category:Direct-to-Video Specials